When Lightning Strikes
by luvd-n-forgotten
Summary: This isn't "Evernight". Ever has always been bullied constantly and never stood up for herself until something happens and she gets super powers. Along the way she meets this guy, Steve. Could her new found powers have anything to do with him? I wonder...


**When Lightning Strikes… **

I don't believe in miracles. Or fairy tales or those happily ever after dreams…Now as odd and cheesy as it sounds its absolutely, undeniably true. Everything happens for a reason. And anything else is just a hoax. Nothing changes no matter how much you want it to, no matter how much you need it to. Fate is everything, you either are or aren't. There isn't much to it. And without my consent, I became the lesser of the two.

So, can you understand why I despise people always telling me to change? The adults pushing me to open up, to take more interest, to stop hiding. The teachers telling to speak up for myself, to become a part of the class. Have they ever stopped to wonder why I'm the way I am? Ever thought of how I changed so much over just a year or two? …guess not.

* * *

><p>I finish wiping off the snack tables and move onto sweeping the floors until I notice something move. I lift my head up to look and a little girl catches my eye. She's playing with the left out baby dolls in the corner of the room. Not making a peep, not calling an ounce of attention to herself.<p>

"Ever", my boss, Ms. Jones turns me around, "your shifts been over long ago. You should be going home now."

"But", I started to protest as she put her hand on my shoulder, "you still need to walk home, get your homework done, call your mom at the hospital, and get a good nights rest. You have school tomorrow."

"Its only six o'clock and-", I started to say until she interrupted me.

"You been here long enough for today."

"But Ms. Jones!", I protest even more.

She raises her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Not all the kids have gone home for today. There's still a girl here", I nod my head in the girls direction, "in the corner."

She just nods her head. "I know, Emma's been having troubles lately. You know with the other kids. They are constantly picking on her since she's always alone."

As Ms. Jones rambles on my eyes are glued to her. Her heads titled down, her minds off in another place, and she basically blends in with the corner. But what scares me the most is her eyes. Glazed over and the hurt, the pure loneliness are just pouring out of them. I felt what this little girl felt. Every last thing.

"…So, she's been missing school a lot too, and lately in daycare, she doesn't listen well, constantly in her own little world. Guess I have to talk to her parents now. Hopefully they will understand." Ms. Jones stops her rambling and stares at me. "Ever. Ever! Were you paying attention to anything I was saying? Well, never mind, you should be leaving by now. Goodbye." She pushed me to the door.

I give the small, lonely, innocent girl one last look and walk through the doors.

I hurry to the Daycare's garden and grab a sunflower, then I skip two steps at a time back up to the door. I re-enter and walk pointedly over to the young girl. Not even a thought on my mind about my boss yelling. I approach the corner slowly.

Finally, after I'm about 3 feet away she notices I'm before her. She blinks and backs up more into the corner. I kneel to be at her level and I smile unconsciously as I lay the sunflower on the carpet next to her. Then whisper gently, "your not alone", get up, adjust my clothes, and walk away.

Just as I make it to the closet, I hear a noise, a voice. It's the young girl, "Thank you", she whispers back.

I grab my stuff out the closet and head over to the door. I turn around an give the little girl one last look and recognize a small smile on her face as she holds the flower dearly.

"Goodbye Ever", Ms. Jones says absent-mindingly as she waves me out.

I catch the undermining smile on Ms. Jones lips as I leave. By some chance she might know why I had to help that girl, maybe she knows why I work here, maybe even what's going on with me. Maybe she understands me a little more. Maybe…just maybe I'm not alone as I think.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, woke up and believed everything would be just like everyday before. Simple and miserable. Counting down the clock till schools over and ignoring the snickering of everyone else. How wrong could I have been?<p>

Walking through the doors of _Gifted and Guided High_ was just as horrible as its name, _GAG_. I push through the crowds as quickly as I can when someone tumbles into me. Suddenly, my books go flying and the school population seems to freeze and just stare so while their intimidating eyes bore into me, I go over to pick up my books up.

After, I picked up every book but the last one, a foot kicks it away.

I lift my head to only find "Ms. Queen Bee" of my school snickering to herself with a hand on her bony hip.

"Ever, well if it isn't Ever Skye. Sorry about that. Your little book was in my way."

As she babbled on about herself, I averted my eyes and went to pick up my book. Until someone else's leg kicks it in the opposite direction.

I start to fume inside. Are they really playing this game? Does that girl not have any self-respect left? Does she really have nothing else to do? I pointedly avoid her and her attempts of bullying and ignore her and her "group".

The next moment went by in a flash, as Allison aka "Ms. Queen Bee" comes so fast(I'm surprised she didn't trip in those 5 inch heels) at me and throws me against the lockers.

The instant my back hit's the poor lockers a simultaneously noise of "OOOOHHH" sounds from the on-lookers.

"Who do you think you are to just ignore me? Your just a freak, don't get all arrogant cause your a little smart!" Allison screams this so loud I could have swore even the office, a whole floor down could have heard.

I stare up at her with my eyebrows raised. Does she really think I'm going to answer her?

"Answer me, freak!", she spat.

Apparently so.

"You know what? Your disgusting!", her grip on me tightens. "You think you can do what you want. Well, you know what? This is my school Ever, my school!"

As more nonsense spouts out of her over-lip glossed mouth, I begin to feel a pulse in the wrist she's gripping. I wonder when she will let go?

`"Do you hear me? I'm sick of seeing you. Come to school ever again and it will be worse then this. I promise!"

Allison drops my arm and stomps away. But of course, out of spite she bends down and takes my book that was on the floor.

That's a library book! I was about to say then I thought twice about it. It would make it seem like she actually affected me. Make it seem like it still bothers me. Nevertheless till this day that her bullying still hurts me. Even after I've dealt with it for the past 3 years. Yet, its been getting worse lately. She's never physically harmed me until I looked down and find a handprint on my left wrist.

Its dreadful! How can I take much more? I don't even think things like why does this happen to me anymore. I'm done playing the pity card. I'm stuck. Stuck in the biggest rut I've ever been in my life.

I close my eyes, shake off my fear, my pain and tell myself over and over "don't let them get to you Ever" up to I can finally breath properly again.

My eyes open to this harsh room, this intense atmosphere, this horribly shallow world. What can a girl like me do to stop a thing like this?…nothing. Oh hell, why do I even bother anymore? No one cares… no matter how much I wish someone did.

* * *

><p>I walk out the school doors of <em><span>GAG<span>_ and the first raindrop of spring falls. I'm suffocating. How could I even think about finishing the rest of the school days?

The rain pelts down on top of my head, pours down my face and soaks me everywhere. A flash of silver and white fills the sky, must be lightning. It lands a few feet away from me. Now, let me be perfectly honest, I'm not afraid of much but as the lightning starts drawling closer, my anxiety starts to come out. So I decided last minute to run under the bleachers.

Can I get any stupider? Because the next second, a flash approaches right above me. I don't even re-call exactly what happened. Except the next moment I opened my eyes, a dark shape was hovering over me.

My eyes shake frantically and I reach for the dark in front me to secure everything that was suddenly moving.

"Are you okay?", it says sounding slightly panicked. Something reached down to steady me as I tried to lift myself off the wet grass. "Whoa, slow down now", I hear this mysterious person say.

My vision still blurred but I seem to find my voice. "I…I'm…okay." I say more to myself then anyone else.

The shady person takes the hint and believe me as they reach their arm out for me to take. As my hand finds theirs, instantly feel self-conscience. Who is this person? Did they see what happened? Before I could think of what to do next, they pulled me up to my feet. I could have swore the ground shook, everything got tingly and fuzzy. Must have been that out of it. I had to get out of here, to get away. "Thanks, um…a lot. Bye", I said as I ran away from him or her. Or whoever it was. As I made it to my truck. Sooner or later I knew it would hit me. And it finally did, I was struck by lightning and lived to talk about it.

* * *

><p>The morning breeze filtered into my room through my window. I bunched up in the covers and snuggled into a ball. Everything was silent. It was the one time a day I don't mind being so alone. The sun made its way through my blinds and lies on top of my pillow. I rubbed the crevices of my eyes and laid perfectly still. Soaking in this pleasant spring morning.<p>

It was all so still until a sudden burst of tingling coursed throughout my body. Starting from the tips of my fingers-up. I sat up, hoping to will away this strange, unwelcome feeling. Yet, it just increased, everything was spinning. All of it. My fingers grabbed for the bed sheets. As I pushed myself up, my vision began to clear. This weird sensation left my very body in a matter of seconds. It was all back to normal but I keep asking myself what just happened.

"Best to get ready, schools starts soon", I said when I glanced at my alarm clock. After my quick change of clothes, I make my way over to my mirror. Just as I brush my hair, something different pops out at me.

Is that's what I think it is? I push my hair to the side to get a better look. A star. I find a star at the back of my head, behind my right ear. My fingers glide its way across it. How…why…when. All of these types of questions appear in my mind. My thumb thoroughly tries to erase this unusual mark. My eyes bore holes into the mirror trying to uncover, to decode what a thing like this could mean.

Its all so strange. Nothings ever happened to me like this. Struck by lightning one night, unusual markings the next. Could they have something to do with each other? I finish putting my long, wavy, brown hair in a bun, grab my jacket and shoes and head for the door. I wonder what else today has in store for me.

* * *

><p>Every morning in school is the same as the next. Even Friday mornings, peppy and over-dramatic. This school is about as fake as the people in it. So when I made my way to my locker to drop off my jacket, it seemed like every other day, then she arrived.<p>

One second I'm listening to "All I Wanted" by Paramore, the next my earphones are being forcefully ripped from my ears. The pain hits instantly. I quickly reach up to cover my ears and turn around. What just happened?

"Hey freak!", Allison leans over me in her 6 inch stilettos and chuckles in my ears.

"Bloody Hell! What was that about?" comes out from my mouth before I even have a chance to think about what I just said.

As soon as she hears my voice, a light switches on for her. I caught onto her bait, just like she had been hoping. A smile appears on her perfectly face. "So, look who's willing to talk now. Tired of being alone? Of being ignored? Or maybe just tired of being bullied?"

Piles of onlookers appear in a matter of minutes. All excited about this little bullying scene.

"If you beg me, Ever, I might forgive you and let this slide. Beg me on your knees. Right here, right now" she says just to mock me.

Is she really expecting me to just go along with whatever she says?

"Ever," Allison taps her foot impatiently, "I'm not going to wait much longer for you to answer."

My blue eyes inescapably lock eyes with "Ms. Queen Bee". Her 5 pounds of make-up stare right back at me. And just like that, time was up.

"Ding, Ding!" she screamed, "times up. Your about to get your ass kicked freak." An evil sneer appears. "I warned you before, didn't I?"

As the last word was coming out of her mouth, she attacked. Her hands flying to reach my hair. Just her force alone pinning me to the lockers once again. The moment my back connects to the lockers, the crowd roars with cheers for Allison. She shines in her glory.

Its like déjà vu all over again. Wonder what her problem is today?

"Any last wishes before I hurt you from head to toe?" Her smirk widened when the crowd erupts in laughter.

My eyes just focus on everything but her. From the prom poster to the new art club flier. Anything and everything to just avoid her. Since she was so used to this reaction, she knew she had to dig deeper but it really surprised me when Allison used this card.

"Quiet, huh? No last requests? Stubborn aren't you? …How's your mom by the way?"

Fury meets me head on. How could she? She knows my mother is in the hospital! Does she think she can say things like that? In a matter of seconds, I lost it. My arms untangled themselves from hers and found their way onto her neck.

This was no longer just bullying, it was war. My hands squeezing and her kicking, slapping and flapping at me. And from pure luck, she got me right in the kidney. My fingers loosen for a blink of an eye and I'm slammed against a 4th story window. So hard in fact, that very second it shatters, with me coincidentally leaning on it. As the glass starts falling toward earth, so do I. gravity is a pretty funny thing.

In the heat of the moment, the thought I don't want to die pulls me to reality. I think fast and grab onto the ledge. Now left dangling from a ledge, 4 stories above the ground, I decide its time to scream. And when I say scream, I mean scream uncontrollably.

While I continue screaming bloody murder everything goes silent. My fingers now starting to sweat and cramp, my head in chaos, and Allison looks out the window and spots me. Now if you saw what I saw, you probably would have thought she had seen the Almighty God were he could see through all her sins and lies. The misery and shock on her face was something I never thought I'd live to see. Funny thing, I'm probably about to die.

So I risk it. I carefully remove my less dominant hand from the ledge and reach up to Allison were she could easily grab a hold of me. She stares at me for what seems like a millennium when my hand starts to slip. My weight and gravity start getting the best of me. In the midst of it all, the thought of how I shouldn't have had that McDonalds 3 breakfast sandwich with hash brown(of course, I'd go for the combo) held up all my other thoughts. Until I noticed movement. Its "Ms. Queen Bee" turning around and walking away.

She's going to get help, right? She wouldn't leave me to die…right? Then I thought seriously. I knew I was a goner.

Therefore as my hand slowly started to give out, I wished. Wished to God, the stars, the moon, on all 4 leaf clovers, on everything and anything. I wished to fly.

Right after my last wish, my hand lost its grip and went ahead and fell. The wind hitting my face, my stomach dropping and my eyes enduringly open. I had to see my last moments, right?

That's when I saw the unbelievable. How can this be? I was not, in fact, falling but hovering. Hovering outside a 4th story window. How is this humanly possible? I start to freak. All the things I believed in were ruined instantaneously. How can I be…flying?

Just as I was, out of the blue tempted to see what I can do, people started to gather in the room the "accident" just happened in. There's no time. I can't be discovered! I was just given this gift, I definitely won't let it be taken from me! Leaving it up to chance, I will myself to fly. And by everything that's impossible, against all laws of nature, I fly.

I quickly leave _GAG, _but I can't help liking that place. My life changed in a blink of an eye. This is my venture for a new me, a new beginning.

* * *

><p>Hence, when I look down at the city below me and there's a commotion everywhere, the only thought that came to me was I have to help!<p>

Block from block, corner to corner there's ambulances, cops and fire trucks. People screaming; firefighters, cops and emergency care givers(EMA) focusing on saving lives while flames burst from story to story in an apartment building.

How can I help? And help without getting, well…you know…discovered? Then on the other hand, all my worries wash away when my eyes settle on a young boy trapped up at the top most story.

Without thinking, I fly to the top story window. My mind only on saving him. The heat starts to become unbearable as I come face to face with this pain-stricken boy. He's crying uncontrollably and squeezing his worn out teddy bear.

I could barely hear my voice over the roar of the flames. "Little boy, I'm here to get you out of here."

His eyes shake and I reach my arms out to hold him. He falls into them.

"What's your name?" , I say.

"Daniel," he says when he can finally comes up from breath after constant crying.

I nod my head, "Daniel, I need you to listen. Was there anyone else in the apartment with you?"

Oh no, my eyes are starting to burn and Daniel starts a coughing fit from the pounds of smoke filtering the room.

He doesn't say anything for a long time.

"Daniel," I grab his hand, "this is very, very important. Trust me."

He squeezes my hand and whispers, "Mommy told me not to tell anyone. But she leaves to go to work and I stay home all day with Teddy." He squeezes my hand tighter. "Don't tell mommy I told you, please?"

My heart cries out for him. "I promise," I tell him. "Now I need you to hold on tight."

I grab a bigger grip on him and jump out the window. As I'm flying down, I notice everyone's distracted. I quickly land and run him over to the EMA's. As soon as I knew Daniel was going to be okay, I run over to what was distracting everyone. Pushing my way through the crowd, I make my way to the front.

"what happened?" I ask the friendly looking man beside me.

"You haven't heard?" he screams with joy. "it's a miracle! 3 people who got caught in the fire, and were pronounced dead, came back to life!" I could easily tell he was filled with righteous delight.

My eyes must have showed doubt because the man then pointed to one of the newly alive people caught in the fire. It must have been a miracle because the amount of 3-degree burns all over the body would have killed anyone else, surely enough. I look up and notice a familiar shady guy in a hoodie walk away. Strange.

I shouldn't hang around here much longer. Someone could have still noticed me flying. So I walk away from the no-longer burning building and into an alley. I swiftly take off.

I wonder how high I can fly! As I move through trees, dodge birds and hide from planes and such, I realize I want to see how much I can do. Without a second thought, I flu up. Past buildings tops, past airplanes heights, I want to reach the clouds! The wind hitting my face, clouds in touching distance. Its pure exhilarating! How is this possible? Hours pass by but the sights, the pure delight never seizes to amaze me. But the effects of flying finally hit me.

My bones sore, my head starting to throb, everything is just a bundle of exhausted nerves. Realizing I need to rest somewhere close and fast, I search my surroundings. Then I see it. it's a secluded area with a soft stream and single weeping willow leaning over top an old park bench.

I fly down so fast, I actually land flat on my face. I roll over and over in the grass and suddenly I burst into laughter. I flew? I mean, I can fly! Who in there right mind can say it and literally, and I mean LITERALLY mean it?

I move from the ground up to the park bench. Now I'm laughing so much my side hurts and I begin to cry. Cry for everything. Cry for always being alone, for being bullied, for my mom in the hospital, for this amazing power I now have, for the poor Daniel and the 3 new miracles lives saved and I cry for the new possibility of me to finally be happy.

And as I continuously cry, a hand finds mine. An old lady's, the one whose been watching me with a sad face on the other end of the bench. I squeeze her hand and we both sit there for hours on hours. Sitting and watching the beautiful stream rush; listening to all the sounds; grasshoppers and birds alike, and feel the wind against our faces, blowing the tree leaves around.

The old lady gets up, and give me a smile, a warm-hearted smile and leaves. I begin to wave goodbye then I comprehend that we don't need any words of goodbye. I know that I will see here again one day. She's a good ways gone by the time I notice something shiny on the bench, where she was sitting. I lean over and pick it up. It cant be? it's a diamond ring! I can't believe she forgot her wedding ring! I fling myself off the bench and run towards the direction she left in. except there isn't a soul around.

What am I going to do? I know she wants this? I probably caused her too much trouble, now she's forgotten about her wedding ring!

Someone comes into sight and I run to them. Maybe its her! But the closer I get the more it isn't. it's a guy, bizarrely recognizable too. He's in a black hoodie, and he's immensely tall. He's wearing a white, button down Tee, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Either I'm having a heart attack or I'm in love. His hair is a dark brown and in a bright blue beanie. My eyes move up to his face. His chin filled with stubble, his lips a dark shade of pink and his eyes, then suddenly I grasp I'm staring.

I quickly back up. "I'm sorry", I announce.

He smiles and chuckles. "Its cool."

From then on, I avoid eye contact, as my face turns all different shades of pink from embarrassment. "Have you seen an old lady around here by any chance?" I say looking up but only watching his lips move.

That's when I notice he frowns. "Yeah, I know where she's at but why-"

I cut him off, "Where's she at? Its very important!"

He then looks confused. "she's in my car. She's my grandmother" he says.

"Wow, what a coincidence." I grab his hand, and immediately the familiar tingles come back. It circulates through my whole body making me quickly drop his hand, and it stops that exact moment. I must have made a weird face because then he moves in front of me and takes the ring out of my hand, careful not to touch me.

My heart was stuck in my throat. I couldn't even breath knowing he was so close. My head was spinning, I had never felt like this before.

"Thank you", I hear him say. He backs away and begins to leave, he turns around half-way and notices me watching him go. I blush furiously and he smiles the most amazing smile I have ever seen before.

Just like that he's gone, and just like that I fell deeply in love. How could I fall for someone I have met once? Though he did seem quite familiar, but that's beside the point. How?

I stop questioning and just believe. If I can fly, I can fall in love with a stranger.

* * *

><p>I decide its time to go home. I stare at all the flowers I picked. I think back to how it actually landed on "he love me too". It took 8 sunflowers but it worked! I smile stupidly at myself until I see something going on below me.<p>

Its…a fight? A cat fight more like it. I fly down lower, to get a better look and I recognize someone right away, its Allison. She's got someone pushed up against a brick wall and out of nowhere, slaps them. The closer I get, the more I realize the person pinned up. it's a girl who's in all my classes.

Anger and hatred strike me the moment I take in that she's bullying another poor, defenseless person. Apparently, she never learned her lesson from me I fume with fury. How could she?

Allison lets the girl free and laughs. Laughs this loud, sickening laugh. that's when I decided I must teach her a lesson once and for all. Now that I have the power to.

I land and walk over to her. I tap her shoulder, she jumps and turns around. Right when we connect eyes, she starts to shake desperately and laughter pours out of her so loud and repulsive. From that moment on, I understand she's a monster.

"You're a sick, sick person. You know that?"

This just makes her laugh more. "Sick? You call me sick? What about you? You don't even cry, you never fight back and you always think the worlds out to get you!" she screams.

Her words hit me were it hurts. Much to the point, that once again, I lost it. My arms extend and slam her into the ground. I don't even get a chance to breathe, since my next reflex kicks in, which was to start hitting. And I hit until I bled, she would screech to the top her lungs. I just let out all my built up anger and hate out on her.

Without warning, I notice the silence. The completely emptiness of my heart and the pain shooting throughout my fist. I look down and scream erupt from within me. Allison is on the ground unconscious, bloody and bruised from head to toe.

I did this, I thought. Instinct was what finally got me to pick her up and fly her to the nearest hospital. Immediately after they take her from my bloody hands was the exact instant I realized my mistake, my sin.

Someway or another I made it home that night. Flying, the mysterious guy and Daniel are all out of my mind. All I could see was what I had done. The horrendous things I had done to Allison.

* * *

><p>Zombie-fied was just another name you could call me the next morning. Not an ounce of sleep, yet it wasn't what was on my mind.<p>

Making my way to _GAG_, like everyday before, but it felt different today. The halls bustling like always, everything the same as always except Allison wasn't here today. I idly make it to Geometry when I heard her name for the first time since my "mistake". I easily ease dropped in.

"Can you believe what happened to Allison?", one girl says.

"I know!", squealed the other. "Heard someone beat her up real bad. She in a coma now!"

Some random guys passed by and yelled, "That psycho girl deserved it!" and laughed.

My heart shattered. I couldn't feel, I couldn't do anything. I was numb. I left the school building worse off then entering it. I pick up speed and run. I run as fast as I can. Trying to escape from everything and anything.

Somehow I end up flying and I fly to the small park once again.

I pointlessly make my way over to the small, brown, rickety park bench. A place I have come to love in such a short amount of time.

My hearts feels heavy, my conscience laying on me big time. Its all my fault. How could I do something like that? No matter how much she hurt me. Its not human, its just not right.

I close my eyes as the tears fall. all my mistakes put together don't compare to this one. My guilt is practically suffocating me, then out of nowhere a hand lands on my shoulder.

And I do, what I do best, freak! I flip around and its him. The mysterious guy in the hoodie, the grandson, the stranger I fell in love with and I'm shocked. I probably had my jaw open for about more than a minute, and I hear him chuckle. His laugh lifted my heart, made me forget everything until he asked, "What are you doing out here again?"

As much as I wanted to explain everything to him, how could I? not only would he never believe me but I just met him…yesterday!

So I snap like usual. "Nothing. What does it matter to you anyway?"

A frown appears on his perfectly handsome face. I hate that I'm the one who puts its there. Then he quickly gets in front of me and grabs my face. Still avoiding eye contact with him, he says "Why have you been crying?"

And for some reason, beyond my control. I tell him. Everything. All the way from the beginning. Though I never looked up once, I was too afraid of what his reaction might be.

I eventually finish and he says, "Ever, please don't feel alone. I'm always here for you."

My head now shoots up. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" , I demand.

He finally smiles and leans down on his knees in front of me. "I'm Steve. But you should already know that." He says, "Look at me baby, please. Its all I ask."

And I do. He tilts my head up to meet his and my eyes settle on his beautiful brown eyes. The moment our eyes met I was in for a whirlwind. A bond grows between us instantly. It all makes sense now. That star mark that randomly appeared one day was essentially where the lightning struck my body. There isn't a second because it never left. Hence, explaining this flying power. He was struck by lightning that day too, and he been following me to make sure I would be okay since. He was the guy who made sure I was fine when I was first struck by it, he was also the guy who make the distraction at the fire, the one familiar man I saw walking away. Plus, he's the grandson. He even knows your power to fly and of course he has powers too!

"What's your power?" I ask since it was the first thing that popped into my mind.

Steve holds your hand and says "You will know soon enough," with a wink.

I unexpectedly, abruptly realize I'm in love. As my heart was beating out of my chest, he put his other hand along side my face. The tingling feeling starts back up again, but now it wasn't something I wanted to wish away.

My eyes bore into his puppy dog brown eyes. I easily get lost in the,. We connect once again and I can tell he realizes how I feel. I knew he could see straight through me.

"Ever?" he calls out my name. never has it sounded so sweet. I wanted to hear it more.

"I know you made a mistake…with Allison. But it was a mistake anyone could have made."

It all came back, what I had did to her. "Oh, Steve!" I run into his arms.

"You have to forgive yourself."

My eyes water again. "I'm such a bad person, but I never meant it. Steve, you have to believe me!"

"Shh, Ever. I understand. If no one else understand, don't worry baby. I always will. Remember that." His hand strokes my hair which had fallen loose from its daily bun. "Come, we need to visit Allison in the hospital."

My eyes open in shock. "What?"

"Trust me, I will make everything better."

And I do, but this time I know why I listen. Its because I love Steve. And I finally came to terms with it. I may have only know him for 3 days, but with love anything is possible.

* * *

><p>We park my truck outside the hospital. I stall everyway probable, so I don't have to see her. don't have to admit my mistakes until the last minute possible. But then he takes my hand and its all okay.<p>

I'm standing outside her room, number 22 and I think I might breakdown and cry.

"Steve," I whisper.

"Do you trust me?", he whispers back.

I squeeze his hand and nod as he leads me into the room. Since she just arrived, she doesn't have a roommate, so I know its her right away. Her face swollen, blackened and bruised everywhere. Its pains me to look but I cant look away any longer either. I have to face up to what I did.

"Ever, I'm going to save her," Steve says then lets go of my hand.

I reel back in discomfort from the lost of his touch. "What are you going to do?" I ask.

He briefly turns his head to me, "Go close the door and just watch."

I hastily close the door and run back. The things I saw would amaze you. Steve stood by her bedside and put his hands on her chest. He whispered something repeatedly and a flash of light appeared. A light so bright it could have easily blinded someone and he shoved it into her body. The he stepped away and returned to my side.

Soon after, he topples over.

"Steve! Are you okay? I screamed.

"Just tired, saving someone's life takes a lot out of you, you know?" Then he smiles the cutest, dorkiest smile ever.

As I set him down on a nearby chair, Allison eyes opened. I go over to her bedside ad apologize multiple times as tears slide down my face. A little while later, Steve walks over to me and tells me its time to go. Even as I'm walking out the door I continue to apologize. I know its will never make up for what I did, but I had to know she heard me tell her I'm sorry. Because I am. More than anything. If only I could rewind time, if only I could go back, I would make it right. I would but I can't. so I have to move on. I have to change myself for the better and this time I will.

Today, I realized I always had the real power. The power to get people to see me, to notice me, to even stop bullying. Just speak up. There's always someone willing to understand you. And if there isn't now, there will be.

* * *

><p>I believe in everything. Now as dumb as that sounds its completely true. Everything I've been through only helps me believe more. Miracles, fairytales, soul mates, you name it, I believe it. And you see, if something isn't going the way you want it to, change it. If you don't like who you are, change yourself. Because you can control what happens to and around you. Now don't get me wrong, I believe in fate, but I also, believe that it can change. But for the record, what fate has give me(Steve) I definitely wont be needing a change ANYTIME soon(:<p>

I'm happy with everything. And if I'm ever in the need for change, I will change it. Because not everything happens for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue <span>**

"Steve!", I giggle, "stop!" I say as his hands tickle me under the weeping willow.

"We have to get ready to go," he says, "but I don't want to leave this spot." he grabs a hold of me and hugs.

We stay together for a few more minutes until I steal his blue beanie and run.

"Hey!", Steve yells, "Ever, wait until I get you!" He says after me.

I burst into laughter as he catches me, and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Here." I say as I place his favorite hate onto his head again.

He titles my chin up and kisses me softly as I stare into his deep muddy brown eyes. I still till this day don't know how I didn't notice them the first day we met.

"I hear Allison's in therapy now."

"Yeah, they says she's going to make a full recovery." I answer, "Alright, we have to go now, seriously."

He raises his eyebrows. He never did like taking other peoples demands. "Alright, alright," Steve says as I lift him up and fly us both to Daycare.

I can't wait to introduce the love of my life to Ms. Jones, then visiting mom in the hospital after. Wonder what they will think of him? (:

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
